


Chrom and Cordelia Support

by SubwayBossEmmett



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayBossEmmett/pseuds/SubwayBossEmmett
Summary: Just my idea for an authentic Chrom and Cordelia fictional support, while trying to build upon how Cordelia acts based on their "interaction" in the Sumer Beach Scramble conversation. Although like with almost all Awakening supports for characters in the first half it doesn't reference any of the story events within the game.Yes, I know. How original of a topic.





	Chrom and Cordelia Support

**C Support**

Cordelia: And it looks like we’re good on swords, lances, and tomes but we need to clear out some of our old axes...

Chrom: Oh Cordelia, do you need a hand?

Cordelia: Oh no, I think I’m alright here, I’m just about fin-

<Chrom Appears>

Cordelia: *Ack* C-Chrom! You’re here!

Chrom: Yes?

Cordelia: I’m-m just so sur-surprised to see you here that’s all!

Chrom: I should be saying the same to you, Cordelia. Everyone else is enjoying themselves with their downtime. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. 

Cordelia: M-Me? Oh me I’m doing just fine... just fine...

Chrom: Are you sure?

Cordelia: Of co-course, as f-fine tu-tuned as a harp... *coughs*

Chrom: It’s just that every time I notice you: you’re always so red and jittery, and you look like you’re ready to pass out.

Cordelia: Please! Don’t think anything of it I-I swear o-of it!

Chrom: From what I’ve heard, you have always excelled in combat, but are you sure you want to be apart of the Shepherds? It seems like it would be hard for you to focus out on-

Cordelia: Nothing will stop me from performing out on the battlefield. If there’s one thing to me that’s important to me in life, it’s serving you and the shepherds. I won’t let anything get in the way of that.

Chrom: Cordelia... I never knew how much being here meant to you. How about we try to fight together next time, so I can see your passion in action?

Cordelia: Of-of course Chrom! I promise I won’t let anything get in the way! 

<Cordelia leaves>

Chrom: It was like she turned into a completely different person for a second there. I sincerely hope she isn’t overworking herself, I’ll have to keep a closer eye on her.

<Chrom leaves>

<Cordelia reappears by herself>

Cordelia: Oh by the gods, what torture did I accept upon myself.

 

**B Support**

Chrom: Ah Cordelia, there you are!

Cordelia: *Ahem* Hello Chrom.

Chrom: I just wanted to say thank you for saving me in that last fight back there. I would have been taken by complete surprise by those enemy Cavaliers. 

Cordelia: Oh, really it’s was nothing... I’m a knight, it’s my job to protect you and anyone else would have done the same... 

Cordelia: Not to mention, I’m sure it would take a lot more than just those men to take you down.

Chrom: Cordelia, don’t say things like that. You are a shepherd just like the rest of us here. We are all equal, and you deserve respect and appreciation for your actions.

Chrom: And I believe I’ve seen first hand how committed you are to being here with us.

Cordelia: Tr-truly you believe so? 

Chrom: Of course, Cordelia. Your diligence is almost unmatched, as you continuously take care of camp behind the scenes and your precision in combat. 

Chrom: In fact, I’m a bit concerned you are overworking yourself now.

Cordelia: No, I sw-swear I’m fine Chrom. If I don’t do this who will take care of the barracks for example?

Chrom: Me?

Cordelia: But C-Chrom! You’re our leader! Our General! The Prince!

Chrom: And I’m a shepherd, just like you. What kind of leader would I be if I let people work themselves harder than myself anyways? 

Chrom: You’re not the only person who wants what’s best for people Cordelia.

Cordelia: Chrom, I-I insist I can handle this by myself, this is just standard procedure for me.

Chrom: I’ve never doubted that you could handle this, but getting help just makes everything easier. How about this: if you’re that concerned with not putting in enough work if I help, we can spar together afterward. I clearly need to work on fighting against lances as I’m sure you saw today.

Cordelia: To spar alongside y-you? If you insist Chrom, I would never allow myself to miss a chance to train alongside someone of your strength and skill! 

 

**A Support**

Chrom: Another great secession today Cordelia! I’ve really been enjoying this little routine we’ve got going on here.

Cordelia: Oh don’t mention it, this has been great training for me as well Chrom. 

Chrom: At first, it seemed you struggled to face me head on but like as we kept on practicing you quickly got more and more comfortable against my attacks! And I feel like I have a much better grasp on lances once you understand the mindset behind the attacks.

Cordelia: Comfortable is certainly one way to describe how I’ve come along hee hee...

Chrom: With the intensity of our training, I might even be able to wield a practice lance as well as the Falchion one day!

Cordelia: ...You know Chrom, you’re a lot more “normal” than I ever expected you to be.

Chrom: Wait... were my skills that underwhelming after all this time? I’ll redouble my training if I need to!

Cordelia: No Chrom, I mean that you’re, well “human”.

Chrom: Well of course, what else would I be? 

Cordelia: For the longest time, I pictured you as a figure that I wasn’t worthy of being around. But now I know you work just as hard as the rest of us and that you are fighting to do what’s best despite having your own struggles. 

Chrom: Did you really feel that I was that intimidating?

Cordelia: Yeah, but looking back on it was very silly to get so caught up with worrying, considering how open you are to befriending total strangers. Like with Robin!

Chrom: Well, I’m glad you don’t feel that way anymore. Don’t be scared to reach out for help for anything else you might be worried about because I’ll always be here.

Cordelia: Of course, like you said we’re shepherds here. 

 

**S Support**       

Chrom: Cordelia? Hey Cordelia! 

Chrom: *Sigh* Just in one day; she stops talking, leaves our training early, and now I can’t find her. And yet she’s already done our job in here without me... Why does this make me feel so-

Chrom: Ah, there you are Cordelia! It would be hard not to find you and your red hair... a nd... red... face?

<Cordelia apprears> 

Cordelia: *gasps* O-oh Chr-Chrom, I-I d-didn’t w-want you-u to see me-e... l-like... like t-this...

Chrom: Gods Cordelia, a-are you alright? Did something happen to you?

Cordelia: Y-yes? No? I-I-I mean- I’m s-sorry...

Chrom: Cordelia! Sorry for what? Are you ok? Do you need a healer?

Cordelia: No! I’ll-I’ll be fine... J-just please forget you s-saw me l-like this...

Chrom: I could never leave anyone like this when they’re clearly in need.

Cordelia: O-of c-course you c-couldn’t, t-that’s why...

Chrom: That’s why... what?

Cordelia: It-it’s nothing Chrom! Y-you didn’t hear anything, now c-could you j-just leave me be?

Chrom: Cordelia, do you still not believe you’re equal to the rest of us? I’ll be there for any problem you have, not as a prince, not as a leader, but as a friend.

Cordelia: Oh Chrom... how-how couldn’t I...

Chrom: I’ll be here for you. No matter what.

Cordelia: Alright then Chrom... I-I guess I can’t avoid this any more... 

Cordelia: I’ve completely and utterly fallen for you, a-again...

Chrom:  **_!_ **

Cordelia: For the longest time I thought I wasn’t good enough to be with you, Chrom the strong royal prince, while I was just... me. It was my hopeless fantasy that I was too scared to act on.

Chrom: C-Cordelia, I didn’t-

Cordelia: However, the unthinkable happened. You reached out to me, Me! As we fought with and against each other I started to find your real personality and not whatever one I made up. I quickly came to understand how silly my old crush was. But one day something snapped inside me and what I use to think was “normal” about you, I realized was extraordinary. You always worked your hardest to improve yourself wherever you could and you honestly believed everyone everywhere was worthy of your time and respect. I just couldn’t stop myself from falling in love... again...

Chrom: C-Cordelia, r-really... I had no i-idea. I-if I had known, I wouldn’t have forced you into-

Cordelia: No Chrom, it’s fine. I just really needed to get that off my chest. I don’t want to force you to be with me, the last thing I want to do is weigh you down.

Chrom: T-that’s not it at all Cordelia! 

Cordelia: Oh Chrom, that’s so you. It’s understandable you don’t feel that way about me. I don’t want you to worry yourself about how I’m feeling. 

Chrom: But Cordelia l-I think... No... I now know... I have feelings for you too.

Cordelia: C-Chrom? Y-you don’t actually mean...

Chrom: Hopefully this will help you understand how I feel.

Cordelia: A ring!? B-Bearing the crest the House of Ylisse? C-chrom I-I can’t take this... I’m just...

Chrom: The most passionate and hardest worker I know? From our time working together, I thought of you as my partner on the battlefield and at work. However, in the short time we were apart, it was only then I realized how you much you meant to me. I want you to be my partner... in life. 

Chrom: This ring was made to celebrate my birth, and my parents hoped that I would give it to the woman I would spend the rest of my life with. I can’t think of anyone more worthy of wearing this ring. Cordelia, will you do me the honor?

Cordelia: Oh gods Chrom! Never would I have dreamed of this day actually happening! Wait! I’m not dreaming am I? Please pinch me, I need to be sure!

Chrom: Ah ha! No, you’re not dreaming... my love.

Cordelia: ...thank you ...my love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing anything like this so if you liked it let me know! Or if you didn't like it and let me know that's probably going to be constructive information too.
> 
> I got to say I can see why it's easy to make bad supports now because they're supposed to be fairly concise and doing a lot more telling than showing. I think I did a good job of establishing an end for an C-A chain of supports though at least. I really tried to stay in line with the other Chrom S supports at the end which felt odd but I thought it was for the best.  
> A lot is left up in the air between the actual supports here so maybe I'll write about those events someday but can't really say for certain. Thanks for reading!


End file.
